


Expecto Avengers

by SallyPejr



Series: Patronus [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Patronus
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Pod Philovým dohledem se jeho svěřenci snaží naučit patrona.





	Expecto Avengers

Patron, povídá Phil Clintovi, je dostat dopis z Bradavic a zjistit, že existuje famfrpál. Je to let na koštěti a hra, která je jen o chlup důležitější než vítězství. Je to vítr ve vlasech a vysoká místa, je to šplh a obratnost, kterou to vyžaduje, a trénink, který k ní vede. Je to káva a sladké a svačiny, kdykoliv jednoho napadne. Jsou to večery s Natashou a je jedno, jestli ty proválená před krbem u her nebo ty, kdy utíkají do Zapovězeného lesa. Je to přátelství na život a zábava a smích a balónky s heliem.

A Clint s veselým výrazem ve tváři křikne kouzlo a z hůlky vyrazí jestřáb, který si to hned namíří do výšky.

.

Patron, povídá Phil Natashi, je překonávání jiných a hlavně překonávání sebe sama. Je to tiché plížení a ohebnost, která nechává ostatní zírat s pusou dokořán, je to balet a tanec ve všech formách. Je to chytrá past a léčka, do které se moucha chytí, aniž by věděla, že pavouk vůbec existuje. Jsou to noční toulky a honičky s prefekty. Jsou to tiché večery a šeptem vedené rozhovory a Clintovo nekonečné kecání o ničem. Jsou to návštěvy u Bartonů a paní Bartonová, která tě představila jakou svou dceru. Jsou to přátelská objetí a horká čokoláda vždy, když je špatný den.

A Natasha s klidným výrazem a s jasným hlasem řekne kouzlo a z hůlky vyrazí liška ze stříbřitého světla, která vyrazí zkoumat nové prostředí.

.

Patron, řekne Phil Tonymu, jsou dívčí úsměvy a koketní mrkání. Jsou to dlouhé večery a pozdní rána. Je to výroba lektvarů a vylepšování jejich formulí. Je to vytváření úplně nových směsí a vybuchující kotlíky a ohořelé vlasy. Je to hledání nového spolu s Brucem a vědecké debaty a dětinské vtipy. Jsou to ta nejrychlejší košťata na trhu i mimo něj a vítr ve vlasech a radost, když jsi v čele. Je to Jarvis a jeho napomínání i jeho pochvalné úsměvy a taky sova Ňouma, která je stejně nemotorná, jak naznačuje její jméno, a která stejně nosí dopisy rychleji než kdo jiný.

A Tony s nadšeným úšklebkem řekne kouzlo a z hůlky vyrazí mýval ze stříbřitého světla, který mu pobíhá kolem nohou, než vyrazí mezi lidi.

.

Patron, řekne Phil Brucovi, je tichá knihovna a čtení při svíčkách, konvice s čajem a talíř sušenek. Je to pomáhání jiným, ať už přímo nebo ne. Jsou to pokusy s Tonym v lektvarech a všechny jeho hloupé vtípky a chytré propovídky. Je to být zvěromág a volně si běhat venku. Je to úsměv Betty a Tonyho smích.

A Bruce s drobným úsměvem a trochu zasněným pohledem řekne kouzlo a hůlky vyrazí obrovský medvěd, který stojí na zadních, než si sedne s kouká kolem, jako by se divil, proč byl přivolán, když tu není mozkomor.

.

Patron, řekne Phil Thorovi, je přátelský souboj a překonávání sebe sama. Je to let na koštěti i na zádech hypogryfa. Jsou to hostiny plné jídla a pití a hlasitý zpěv a tanec. Je to vyprávění historek a zažívání dobrodružství na vlastní kůži. Jsou to věrní přátelé a milující rodina. Jsou to rýpavé posměšky bratra, které nejsou myšleny vážně, a obdiv okolí. Je to úsměv a rudé tváře Jane Fosterové.

A Thor s hlasitým smíchem zavolá kouzlo a z hůlky vyrazí velký pes, retrívr, který mu poskakuje kolem nohou a vypadá, že by mu nejraději oblíznul obličej, než se rozběhne za Lokim.

.

Patron, řekne Phil Marii, je svět, který dává smysl a zvládnutí chaosu. Je to boj za správnou věc a nevzdávání se. Je to uznání profesora Furyho a poplácání po zádech. Je to hokejový zápas a debaty o tom, jestli je lepší hokej nebo famfrpál. Jsou to prací naplněné dny a klidné večery plné holčičích věcí. Je to píle a pýcha spojená s bytím bystrozorem. Je to láska ke sladkému a pozorování hvězd.

A Maria tiše řekne kouzlo a z hůlky vyrazí lasička, rychlá a ohebná, která se rychle rozhlédne kolem, než vyrazí hledat nebezpečí a důvod, proč byla vyvolána.

.

Patron, řekne Phil Lokimu, je klidné studium a magie bez hůlky. Je to být metamorfomág a před všemi to tajit, protože pak jsou vtípky o to lepší. Je to vytváření pastí na ty, co si to zaslouží, a úspěšné manipulování lidmi. Je to péče o bájná stvoření, které jiní nesnáší. Je to odhalení tajemství a rozlousknutá záhada. Je to Thorův smích, otcovo uznání a matčino objetí a tiché rady.

A Loki s pochybovačným výrazem vysloví kouzlo a z hůlky vyrazí velká kočka, irbis, který se protáhne a vypadá, že sis nuděným výrazem sedne, ale vzápětí musí uskočit před Thorovým patronem.

.

Patron, řekne Phil Stevovi, je přátelství s Buckym a Samem. Je to každá rvačka pro ochranu dětí před těmi, které kdo je šikanují a každý školní trest kvůli tomu. Je to nakreslený obraz, který rozesměje ostatní, a hrdinské povídky o velcích kouzelnících. Je to úsměv Peggy, který mu občas věnuje, a Buckyho ruka kolem ramen, když vyrazí někam mezi lidi. Je to dobře zvládnutá zkouška a fair play hra.

A Steve s drobným, ale veselým úsměvem řekne kouzlo a z hůlky vyrazí labrador, který se s veselou rozběhne mezi ostatní patrony a lidi.

.

Patron, řekne Phil šeptem sám k sobě, je úspěšně splněná práce a dny, kdy vše klape. Jsou to famfrpálové zápasy ke sledování a souboje k ukončování. Je to obdiv ke Stevu Rogersovi. Jsou to karetní hry s Clintem, Natashou a Marií, kdy se štěstěna kloní vždy na jinou stranu. Je to uznání profesora Furyho a cestování po světě.

A Phil skoro neslyšně vyřkne kouzlo a z hůlky vyrazí vydra, která se mu otře o nohy, než se opatrně vydá vpřed.


End file.
